


Spooky Trails

by ArteaCactus



Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus
Summary: The annual spooky event the Twins have planned- this year, it's a haunted trail, and Thomas is a little nervous.Day Four of Thomceit Week 2020.Prompts: Haunted house / Hiking trip / Music
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Thomceit Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983355
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Spooky Trails

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd!! sorry for the little lore drops, i cant help but toss them in when i write lol. hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> cross-posted to tumblr under hissceit

It was somewhat of a tradition for Roman and Remus to come together during the Halloween season and create spooky things for the other Sides. Even before, when there was still a bit of a wall between the two, Halloween was the one thing that brought them together because Remus by himself went  _ too  _ scary, and Roman by himself was not scary  _ enough _ . They’d brainstorm together in the ruins of the King’s castle (it was spooky enough to get them in the mood, after all) until they were satisfied with the spook-level, and brought it to life in the land surrounding the castle (it was the only neutral ground between the two sides of the Imagination- Remus couldn’t create on Roman’s side and vice versa). 

This year, they were creating a haunted trail throughout the forest on the outskirts of the crumbled Kingdom. 

When Roman and Remus came stumbling out of their rooms, wearing matching grins and clothes ripped up and charred, Thomas couldn’t help but feel a kernel of dread fall in his stomach. And judging by the expressions of the others, who were peacefully eating their dinner when the twins ran in, he wasn’t the only one. Surely, they wouldn’t create anything that would  _ actually  _ hurt them, right?

Roman must have noticed the expressions on their faces because he was quick to start explaining, “Not to worry! This,” He gestured towards their tattered clothes and the cut on Remus’ cheek, “Was from the creating process and ensuring everything was good to go. It’s safe as can be!”

“As long as you don’t provoke anything,” Remus added, eyes glittering. Thomas was hoping Roman would quiet him and assure them that it was perfectly fine, but to his horror, Roman just nodded along in agreement. 

He nervously exchanged glances with Janus, who, considering his job as self-preservation, was just as concerned as his boyfriend about the safety of whatever they’d made, but they didn’t have time to mention their concerns; the twins were already swiveling around and gesturing for the others to follow. 

With a deep breath, Thomas grabbed Janus’ hand, and the crowd followed the twins into Roman’s room.

Thomas felt a little woozy as they stepped through the door that led to the Imagination, but he wasn’t sure if it was from entering the vast Imagination of his own mind, or from nerves of what was to come. Either way, as Janus helped steady him and he found his footing, the wooziness was replaced with surprise as he stared up at the trees looming above them. 

The forest seemed to be comprised of giant pine trees that looked similar to redwood trees in size, and the eerie glow of the full moon above them cast intimidating shadows across the ground. The branches of the trees themselves blocked the light from reaching the inside of the forest; the only light was the occasional oil lamp hanging from a branch along the trails- and the light it cast certainly wasn’t impressively bright. 

There was nothing outright ‘Halloween-y’ about it, no fake skeletons (or real? They still weren’t sure, when it came to Remus), or spooky Jack’o’Lanterns, or spiderwebs. Although to be perfectly honest, the lack of decor made it even scarier. Thomas noticed Patton shuffle closer to the group, his eyes wide behind his glasses. 

“There are three trails!” Remus chirped, seemingly unaware of the nervousness that radiated from the group- or he just ignored it. “They vary in spook-level, and we already worked out the groups for each.”

“Oh, joy,” Janus stage-whispered, but he was ignored. 

“Patton and Virgil go on the least-spooky trail for obvious reasons,” Remus’ words brought back the memory from the year previous, in which they had all gone through a haunted house and Virgil was so on-edge he’d almost had a panic attack and punched everything that jumped out at him, and Patton nearly passed out when a spider dropped from the ceiling. Thomas noted that Patton looked exceedingly grateful for this decision, while Virgil just looked embarrassed. “Logan, Roman, and I are going into the spookiest trail,” Remus’ eyes shone as he said this, and Thomas pitied Logan. He was the hardest to scare, so Roman and Remus, the creators of the trail, accompanying him through what they deemed to be the scariest trail, meant that the poor Side was probably going to be put through Hell. “And the _ lovely couple  _ go through the mid-level spooky trail- because if I didn’t put them together, Janus would kill me, and Thomas can’t handle really scary things.” 

Janus shrugged, because Remus wasn’t  _ wrong _ , and went to move forward as the others made their way to their assigned paths, but Thomas’ tight grip on his hand prevented him from moving.

He cast a confused, slightly concerned look at him. “Thomas? What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” Thomas stammered, face burning in embarrassment as Janus quirked a brow at him. He kept forgetting that he was  _ literally  _ Thomas’ entire function of lying and knew when Thomas wasn’t telling the truth. “I just- I’m just nervous, I guess,” He mumbled, shaking his shoulders. “It’s dumb, I know, but I just..”

“Thomas,” Janus shushed him, his arm snaking around Thomas’ side, no pun intended, “I’m not even going to  _ mention  _ the last bit because I could lecture you all day about how your fears are  _ not  _ dumb,” He pulled Thomas closer to him, and urged him to take a step closer. “But, I will be there by your side the  _ whole  _ time. If I believe you are in danger for a  _ nano-second _ , we will call it off. I’ll protect you, Thomas, I promise you.” 

Thomas, reassured by the firmness in the other’s tone, smiled up at him and nodded, and together they entered the looming forest. 

Immediately, the cold feeling of dread crawled up his spine, but Janus kept true to his word and kept their sides pressed together, and they moved forward.

Janus would protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and/or comments! theyre my biggest motivator!


End file.
